


Гадкие горгульи, обугленные брови и немного поцелуев

by esplodio



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esplodio/pseuds/esplodio
Summary: первый раз, когда Ньют попытался поцеловать Якоба, ему пришлось использовать палочку, чтобы залечить свой разбитый нос.





	Гадкие горгульи, обугленные брови и немного поцелуев

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gallopin' Gorgons, Charred Eyebrows and Some Kisses, Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798533) by [Waywardwiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardwiz/pseuds/Waywardwiz). 



Первый раз, когда Ньют попытался поцеловать Якоба, ему пришлось использовать палочку, чтобы залечить свой разбитый нос. Якоб в это время стоял напротив, бесконечно извинялся и утверждал, что Ньют просто застал его врасплох, вот и всё. Дело было не в попытке поцелуя, конечно же нет — Якоб с удовольствием целовался бы с ним. Но он не попытался этого сделать, а Ньют был слишком смущён, чтобы пробовать ещё раз.

Вместо этого он неловко улыбнулся и пробормотал что-то насчёт того, что ему нужно проверить анекрыса. Якоб, у которого были очевидные причины остерегаться этого морского чудовища с множеством щупалец, присоединиться к нему отказался.

Остаток дня проходил в тихом, несколько напряжённом молчании, и Якоб решился на разговор. Он рассказал, что во время войны его психика подвергалась многим испытаниям, поэтому с тех пор он иногда нервно реагирует на чужие резкие движения.

Волнуясь и не поднимая глаз, он добавил, что это называют военным шоком или военным штаммом, и что этот диагноз поставили после того, как у него начались перепады настроения, ужасные галлюцинации и дезориентация. Ньют никогда не слышал о таких болезнях и не знал, как правильно реагировать на такое, но понимал, что Якоб пытается поделиться с ним чем-то важным — и что это доставляет ему дискомфорт. Поэтому он сделал единственное, что пришло ему в голову: осторожно обнял своего друга. Объятье было лёгким, ненавязчивым, и Якоб мог бы отстраниться, если бы хотел. Но он не сдвинулся с места. Вместо этого он уткнулся Ньюту в изгиб шеи, глубоко дыша, и закрыл глаза.

Этого было достаточно, подумал Ньют, и улыбнулся, прижимаясь губами к тёмным волосам Якоба.

***

Первый раз, когда Якоб попытался поцеловать Ньюта, они оба находились в невероятно нелепой ситуации. Ньют решил, что Якоб может многому научиться, если поможет ему тренировать огненных крабов. Это вылилось в столкновение глубоко оскорблённого краба и расстроенного Ньюта, в результате которого последний внезапно лишился бровей. Животное уползло в свою пещеру, а Якоб, пытаясь справиться с истерическим смехом, взял лицо Ньюта в ладони, поворачивая его, чтобы убедиться, что больше тот никак не пострадал. Он был поглощён изучением носа и скул Ньюта и осознал, что это может казаться слишком интимным, только когда тот негромко кашлянул. Их глаза встретились, и у Якоба пересохло во рту при одной только мысли о том, каково было бы поцеловать эти узкие губы.

Он уже почти набрался смелости сделать это, но Ньют отступил назад, увеличивая дистанцию между ними.

Якоб густо покраснел и попытался сбивчиво извиниться, пока Ньют восстанавливал свои несчастные брови и строго отчитывал краба, выглядывающего из своего панциря. Краб смотрел на них своими чёрными глазами; сапфировые пластины на его панцире переливались бирюзой в волшебном свете, падающем с трансфигурированной крышки чемодана. До ушей Якоба донеслось несколько ругательств, звучащих откровенно безумно («гадкие горгульи», «Мерлиново обвисшее левое...», «ах ты мелкий вонючий тупица» и что-то ещё, чего он не разобрал), а потом Ньют взял в руки потрёпанное ведёрко, наполненное скользкими красными комками, подозрительно напоминающими внутренности, и объявил, что им нужно пойти покормить что-то... кого-то... (у Якоба всё ещё были проблемами с запоминанием диковинных названий и имён некоторых животных). Он волновался, что каким-то образом обидел Ньюта — хотя тот попытался поцеловать его первым раньше, ведь так? — и поэтому бросил быстрый взгляд на его лицо. Ньют едва заметно и нежно улыбался уголком рта, а его глаза сияли так, что Якоб пожалел, что этот взгляд направлен не на него, а на землю. Но, в конце концов, спешить им было некуда.

***

Второй раз, когда Ньют попытался поцеловать Якоба, случился сразу же после того, как последнему впервые поклонилась самка гиппогрифа. Ей звали Талон и она прожила в чемодане всего несколько недель до того, как Ньюту удалось уговорить несколько нервничающего Якоба познакомиться с ней. Якоб дрожал, приближаясь к Талон, с опаской глядя на её большие когти, а потом склонился так низко, что его нос почти коснулся колен.

— Выпрямись, — спокойно произнёс Ньют, — и удерживай визуальный контакт. Не моргай.

Якоб медленно распрямился и глянул Талон прямо в глаза. Время тянулось ужасающе медленно, и он уже готовился бежать со всех ног, вопя благим матом — Ньют беспечно рассказал ему о том, что оскорблённый чем-то гиппогриф может атаковать человека, — но потом Талон издала тихий клекочущий звук и поклонилась в ответ.

Якоб глянул на неё в немом изумлении, чувствуя, что его сердце колотится как сумасшедшее.

— А теперь ты можешь дотронуться до неё, — голос Ньюта вырвал его из восхищённого оцепенения. — Осторожно.

Якоб потянулся к Талон и робко провёл пальцами по шелковистым перьям на шее. Ничего не произошло. Ничего не произошло ни на второй, ни на третий раз, и вскоре он осмелел настолько, чтобы заговорить с ней, трепетно шепча: «Ты знаешь, что ты замечательная? Я никогда не встречал такого удивительного создания».

Талон мягко заворковала в ответ, ласково пихая его головой в плечо, и Якоб радостно засмеялся. Он глянул на Ньюта — и тут же был поражён выражением его лица: тот смотрел так, будто ему было больно.

— Ты в порядке? — взволнованно уточнил Якоб.

Глаза Ньюта мгновенно прояснились — словно лучи солнца прорвались сквозь туман, развеивая его, — и Якоб едва успел подумать о том, какие они удивительно голубые, прежде чем Ньют решительно зашагал к нему с невысказанным обещанием во взгляде. Якоб вытянул руки, готовясь к тому, что вот-вот случится, собираясь поймать Ньюта, когда тот приблизится.

Именно в этот момент Талон решила, что на её нового друга нападают.

Она немедленно выскочила вперёд, щёлкая клювом на Ньюта. Тот благоразумно отступил, чуть наклоняясь и выставляя руки перед собой, как всегда умеющий подстраиваться под настроение животных. Им достаточно быстро удалось успокоить гиппогрифа и убедить её, что намерения Ньюта вовсе не были зловещими, но момент для поцелуя был упущен. Возможно, в другой раз, подумал Якоб.

***

Во второй раз Якоб попытался поцеловать Ньюта, когда тот в кои-то веки был полностью неподвижен. Увидеть Ньюта лежащим и расслабленным казалось чудом, ведь обычно он был воплощением дикой, подвижной энергии и перескакивал от одного дела к другому со скоростью ниффлера, охотящегося за золотом. Сейчас же он был полностью спокоен: лежал рядом с Якобом с закрытыми глазами, и лёгкий летний ветерок мягко шевелил его рыжие волосы. Якоб с Ньютом отдыхали на вершине холма в убежище единорогов, наслаждаясь короткой передышкой после кормления животных. Ньют растянулся на спине, а Якоб лежал на боку, повернувшись к нему лицом. Он внимательно слушал вдохновенную речь Ньюта о единорожихе Берте, наблюдая за ним с умилением. Ветер посвистывал вокруг них, трава щекотала Якобу щёку, улыбка Ньюта сияла так же ярко, как любая звезда в ночном небе, и Якоб чувствовал себя настолько сильно, невероятно счастливым, что не мог удержать это в себе.

— Это идеально, — произнёс он и Ньют кивнул.

— Да, — согласился он, и тогда Якоб приподнялся на локтях, нависая над Ньютом — прежде, чем успел задуматься над тем, что делает. Ньют посмотрел на него с изумлением и, возможно, с капелькой надежды. Его лицо было таким открытым и таким беззащитным, и Якоб уже начал наклоняться ниже. А потом где-то вдалеке мелькнула вспышка чего-то ярко-синего и огненно-красного — и Ньют уже вскакивал на ноги, стряхивая травинки с колен, глядя в ту сторону. На несколько секунд Якоб даже похолодел, думая, что понял всё неправильно. Но затем Ньют пару раз понюхал воздух, выглядя при этом совершенно безумно, и радостно воскликнул:

— Якоб, пойдём, Берта вот-вот ожеребится! Поднимайся, хватит бездельничать!

Он схватил Якоба за руку и поднял на ноги с силой, свойственной только тому, кто привык к тяжёлой ручной работе. Сердце Якоба пропустило удар — или пять? или шесть? в тот момент ему показалось, что ему точно понадобится какая-то медицинская помощь, — когда Ньют переплёл их пальцы, убедившись, что они действительно по-настоящему держатся за руки, и поспешил вниз с холма, к Берте, увлекая за собой Якоба, который улыбался так широко, что лицо болело.

***

В день открытия «Качественной выпечки от Ковальски» это, наконец-то, случилось. Солнце ещё едва всходило из-за крыш, но Якоб уже был на ногах. У него слегка кружилась голова — идеальное сочетание нервов и предвкушения, — когда он целенаправленно двигался по маленькой кухне, доставая противни с хлебом, булочками и тортиками из духовок и перекладывая выпечку в выстланные цветные полотенцами корзинки. Щёки Якоба ракраснелись, а широкая улыбка, кажется, навечно приклеилась к его лицу, ведь он наконец-то — наконец-то — осознавал, что занимается тем, что по-настоящему любит. Он будет делать людей счастливыми, он знал это, верил в свою способность создавать что-то прекрасное, вкусное, питательное и изумительное. Якоб как раз покрывал печенье в форме окками глазурью, сосредоточенно прикусив губу, когда сидящий у прилавка Ньют весело сообщил ему «у тебя мука на носу» перед тем, как стереть её кончиком пальца.

Якоб бегло глянул на него и рассмеялся — чуть сбивчиво из-за переполняющей радости.

— Ну, сам знаешь, омлеты, яйца. Слушай, ты не поможешь выставить это в витрину?

Он протянул Ньюту корзину, полную свежеиспеченного бананового хлеба, и Ньют, не зная, что делать с палочкой, которую вертел между пальцами, просто засунул её в рот, чтобы взять корзинку обеими руками. Когда их ладони соприкоснулись, Якоб взглянул вверх и замер, глядя, как тот, обхватив губами палочку, сосредоточенно пытается балансировать вес так, чтобы не рассыпать выпечку. Ему понадобилось сделать всего несколько шагов, чтобы поставить корзинку у витрины и спрятать палочку во внутренний карман пиджака, но даже этого короткого мгновения и вида Ньюта с палочкой во рту хватило, чтобы Якоб почувствовал что-то внутри — что-то странное и очаровательное. Он не знал, что должно было говорить о нём то, что он находил Ньюта с предметами во рту и этим сосредоточенным взглядом невероятно привлекательным, — но он находил, и неожиданно он понял, что не может ждать больше.

— Якоб, я тут подумал, может, нам лучше поставить булочки на прилавок вместо того, чтобы оставлять их у стены, чтоб...

— Ньют, — Якоб перебил его, выходя из-за стола — быстро, целенаправленно, — и взволнованно спросил: — Я могу поцеловать тебя? Пожалуйста.

Ньют посмотрел на него расширившимися от изумления глазами, а затем его рот растянулся в широченной улыбке, от которой у Якоба внутри всё дрогнуло, от которой он почувствовал себя спокойно, и тепло, и замечательно. И когда Ньют мягко ответил «да», он больше не терял ни секунды.

Якоб не помнил поцелуя лучше. Губы Ньюта были мягкими и податливыми; его ладони зарывались в волосы Якоба, потягивая и дразня, а сам Якоб вцепился руками в чужой пиджак, привлекая Ньюта теснее к себе, чтобы они прижимались ртами, грудью, ногами. Когда Ньют двинул бёдрами вперёд, колени Якоба чуть подкосились, и он застонал в чужой рот, сплетая руки у Ньюта на пояснице и размыкая губы, чтобы позволить ему скользнуть языком внутрь. Ньют целовался отчаянно, будто тонул, будто Якоб был его водой, и жизнью, и солнечным светом, и Якобу приходилось прикладывать усилия, чтобы поспевать за его жадными руками и губами, за словами, которые были слаще мёда и горячее греха, и за всеми обещаниями. Чувствуя, как в его брюках становится слишком тесно для публичного места, Якоб осторожно отпустил Ньюта и отступил назад. Тот смотрел на него расширившимися глазами, в которых читалось желание, и, как догадывался Якоб, он и сам выглядел примерно так же.

— Ого, — выдохнул он, улыбнувшись. — Я...

Понимая, что он не представляет, что сказать, Якоб поспешно закрыл рот и просто взглянул на Ньюта, скулы которого очаровательно покраснели.

— Ещё раз? — спросил Ньют с улыбкой — с этой потрясающей, волшебной улыбкой, — и слегка подтолкнул Якоба в грудь, оттесняя обратно за прилавок. Якоб рассмеялся и позволил поцеловал себя ещё раз, крепко держа Ньюта за руку, наслаждаясь этим потрясающим ощущением. Но в конце концов ему пришлось с сожалением отстраниться и произнести:

— Нужно открыть магазин. Но мы продолжим позже, хорошо?

Ньют закивал с таким энтузиазмом, что, казалось, его голова вот-вот слетит с плеч.

— После того, как проверим жеребят Берты и покормим их, — быстро добавил Якоб, зная, что ничто — даже поцелуи — для Ньюта не важнее благополучия его животных.

Ньют ласково поцеловал его в щёку, прежде чем отпустить. А потом подошёл к двери магазина и перевернул табличку так, чтобы с улицы могли видеть слово «Открыто».

После этого он улыбнулся — ярко, словно солнце, словно магия, словно сказка, — и сказал:

— Я бы хотел этого.

Якоб хотел бы этого тоже. Очевидно, пятый раз был счастливым.


End file.
